Clues to the Treasure
This is the list of clues to the treasure so far: The first clue A set of three Egyptian heiroglyphs Location: On the back of the painting Fabian and Nina found in the attic. Solution: The heiroglyphs mean "underneath the eighth stair." When Nina pries up the eighth stair on the staircase, she finds a key. The second clue A set of old phonographic cylinders and a strange puzzle box Location: The attic, in a box that's opened with the key from under the stairs. Solution: The phonographic cylinders are the diary of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and are more a record of the past than a clue to the treasure. The puzzle box can only be opened with the correct combination and contains a riddle. The third clue A riddle: "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see." Location: Inside the puzzle box, which is opened when Fabian accidentally drops it and it turns to the correct combination. Solution: "When daytime ends" means sunset. There's a stain glass window with a sunset shown in it in the attic. "Tears of glass" refers to the chandelier in the living room. At midday, the sunlight shines through both the stain glass window and the chandelier. When focused through the glass bulbs in the chandelier, the sunlight shines directly on a panel in the living room, which is opened with the Eye of Horus. A puzzle piece is inside it. The Fourth Clue﻿ A riddle: Ket is the place to find, and there in the flames you must look behind. Location: Inside the puzzle piece from inside the panel. Solution: "Ket" means "place of fire" in Egyptian. Nina thinks it means a fireplace, but it actually refers to an oven in the kitchen that no one can figure out how to open. The oven is opened by the Eye of Horus and it reveals a passage leading down to the cellar. In the cellar there's a large tethering ring with numbers on it. The Fifth Clue The numbers on the tethering ring Location: The cellar Solution: The most common numbers on the ring are 1, 9, and 2. With the 2 used twice, they form 1922, the year the house was named Anubis. A panel in the living room has "1922" written on it. Behind it is the next clue. The Sixth Clue A riddle: Beleathered and clasped, look in the place where yesterday always follows tomorrow. Location: Behind the 1922 panel. Solution: The word "yesterday" always comes after the word "tomorrow" in a dictionary. The answer is a leather Arabic dictionary with a clasp on it. Inside it is a hollowed out area. It has a message written on it in invisible ink, which is revealed by Fabian's flashlight. The Seventh Clue A riddle: Under the Eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity, and just one left to die. Location: In the hollow space in the Arabic dictionary. Solution: The banister of the stairway has several Eyes of Horus carved into it. The handles at the end are globe shaped. By turning the hollow one two times to the right, it opens to reveal a puzzle piece, but if you turn it to the left once, it locks and can never be opened again. It contains an Ankh piece, which Victor confiscates. The Eighth Clue A riddle: My father's father stands tall, his hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris and Horus the son reveals me. Location: It's contained inside one of the Ankh pieces. Solution: The riddle refers to a grandfather clock. "My father's father" means grandfather. "His hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris (the moon and the sun)." The Egyptian god Horus is represented by the triangle, which can be formed by the hands of a clock when they point to three o clock, which causes a panel in the clock to open. However, the panel had contained the Ankh piece that Victor had already discovered, so it was empty. ﻿ The Ninth Clue A message on the wall of the house: "Listen to the voice" Location: Appears after the second Ankh piece is opened. Solution: It refers to the voice on the phonographic cylinders. The blank cylinder that made the screeching sound when Fabian and Nina attempted to play it turned out to be fake and there was a clue hidden inside it. The Tenth Clue A riddle: "To find the secrets of the past, look beyond the world through glass." Location: Inside the fake phonographic cylinder. Solution: Refers to a telescope in the living room. The Eleventh Clue A riddle: "Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below." Location: Appears on the surface of the moon when focused on by the telescope a certain way. Solution: The demisphere is the bottom of the chandelier. The house leads Nina to it and when she removes it, a piece of paper falls out. The Twelveth Clue A riddle: "Inside the core of my enemys pride is where the final relic hides." Location: In the base of the chandelier. Solution: The riddle refers to Corbierre, Victors "pride and joy." Nina removes his head and a piece is inside that says "end" Category:Episodes